


Face As Red As Your Hair

by abadeerly



Series: Quills & Ink [3]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, F/M, Finn is crushing so hard on phoebe it's honestly unbelievable, Hey hi hello, meanwhile phoebe is queen of composure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9270821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abadeerly/pseuds/abadeerly
Summary: Phoebe is back. Finn wants answers.Or, the one where you find out why Finn got into a fight.





	

Phoebe settled down in her seat. Chosen carefully, her place in the study hall offered her a safe spot away from everyone. Even if it meant that people stared at her as they walked in. But today, she knew exactly why they were staring.  

There was a particular boy who belonged to Ravenclaw. The brunette sneered at her as he wandered in, and continued to glance over his shoulder to stare down at her. 

Phoebe took no notice and continued reading her textbook. 

"Always the floor, huh?" She'd sensed Finn's presence before he spoke up. The boy practically radiated positivity and Phoebe found it oddly calming in a way. 

"No one but you sits next to me, it's a perfect spot." 

Finn cracked a smile and sat down beside her, peering over at the book on her lap. 

"It's a muggle lifestyle book." She said, seemingly answering her friends unsaid question. "What are you studying?" 

"History of magic," the blonde grumbled under his breath. "I don't understand why I have to take this. My dad wanted me to do it. As a back up plan, you know?" 

Phoebe hummed. "You've always took me for a keeper." At Finn's red face, Phoebe smirked and patted his knee. "The quidditch position you dweeb."

"Oh- yeah about that. Marceline might teach me how to play." 

"You're friends with Abadeer?" 

Finn hummed in affirmation. "She and Bonnibel are dating now." He explained. "She's a pretty cool girl." 

Phoebe was about to reply before the brunette boy from before stomped towards them both, wand out and a hard glare on his face. 

"Your dad's probably out killing innocent people right now and you're sat talking to Finn?" He growled lowly. "How do we know that you're not one of them too, huh?" 

It was around then that Finn stood up and took out his own wand, pointing it between the others eyes. 

"Shut up about my friend." He muttered. "Or I'll have to sort you out." 

"Stop defending your little death eater girlfriend you-" Finn threw a spell at him, sending him flying back into the table of three students. 

Seemingly unfazed by the sudden attack, the brunette retaliated and Finn yelled two more spells in quick succession. 

By the time the professors came, the boys wand was in two and Finn had several singes in his robe. 

Phoebe gave him a thankful peck on the cheek and watched as he was sent to the hospital wing with a stupid grin on his face. 


End file.
